Movie Night
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Demeter invites Hades and Persephone to movie night on Mt. Olympus where they will be watching 'The Goddess of Spring" Will they like the movie? Will Aphrodite stop brushing her hair? Will Athena share her popcorn with Ares? Only one way to find out…. R


**A/N Hey all, my first Hercules fic and I decided to do a one shot. The flick they are watching is called The Goddess of Spring (1934) by Disney. I suggest you pop by you tube and catch it, BigCartoonVideo (one word) has it posted and it is wicked funny/ cute so I decided to have the god squad watch it. Keep in mind that this is Disney's Hercules, mythology and names are not accurate and in the TV series Artemis is voiced by Reba McEntire (the show had a great cast) and I am bad at southern accents. I do not own either the flick or Hercules (ooooh I wish I did!) Review darn you all! And enjoy :D**

Hades groaned as Persephone led him through the halls of Olympus to the room where the other gods were gathered. "So babe, care to remind me how we got roped into this snore fest with the Zeus crew?" Hades crossed his arms as Persephone dragged him towards the room.

"Shhh! Mother invited us." She hissed. "I like getting out of the house every once in awhile, it's not going to kill you to watch a movie you big baby, you watch them all the time, at least the food is free."

"Perfect timing for the smother in-law to decide to include me, oy." He shook his head when they entered.

The whole lot of the gods sat in the dimly lit room on chairs and couches surrounding the large screen. Zeus sat in a large recliner with Hera snuggled on his lap, Poseidon and Amphitrite sat by Hephaestus and Aphrodite who was brushing her hair. The seat Hades and Persephone found themselves in (summoned by Demeter who waved enthusiastically and patted the couch beside her) just so happened to be by a small love seat where Ares and Athena were sitting,

"I'm not going to find some owl disease or pellet or whatever if I eat this am I?" Ares grimaced glancing with distaste at Athena who fed a piece of popcorn to Ibid who was sitting on her lap.

"Honestly _brother_, do you want the popcorn or not?" Athena rolled her eyes leaning back when Ares finally reached into the tub beside her and took a hand full.

"Okay okay everyone." Zeus called out from where he was sitting and the gods turned to him. "I want to thank you all for coming to yet another movie night, Bacchus found this one in that uh room-"

"The room where you throw all the stuff ya'll are too darned lazy to clean." Artemis mumbled making Apollo snicker.

"Anyways," Zeus said and both stopped laughing. "Hermes." Zeus gestured to the blue god who flew forward.

"Well tonight we are going to be watching a nutty little flick called 'The Goddess of Spring' it's suppose to be about our own little olive Persephone and her hubby." Hermes gestured to Hades and Persephone.

"Oy vey, I can tell this is gona be painful." Hades shook his head wincing as his wife sent her elbow into his gut.

"And we needn't worry kids; it's by some cat named Walt Disney, super low brow." Hermes added hitting the play button. The lights turned off and the movie started to play. An old fashion tune came up and credits began to show as the music played.

"Ugh it's one of those movies with the credits at the beginning!" Ares groaned.

"Shush up!" Athena growled as the movie began and started to show a forest full of cute rabbits and deer, a song was sung.

"Is this a musical?" Hades moaned rolling his eyes when Demeter smiled and nodded.

Butterflies flew around and then small little creatures that looked like strange children skipped around in a dance like manner playing small horns and harps. "Look Ares, Disney decided to show your army on his movie." Athena pointed and Artemis and a few others chuckled as Ares growled.

The song went on to sing of a beautiful goddess who brought sunshine and happiness then it showed a red haired goddess dance on the screen in such a languid and swaying manner it made Hades jaw drop and Ares laugh. "Hey Athena look, Disney decided to show you dancing on his movie." Ares snorted and Athena shoved him with her arm.

"I do not dance like a boneless…_thing_!"

"Shhh!" Hades snapped his fingers in their direction. "I'm trying to watch this inaccurate and ridiculous portrayal of Seph." Hades raised a brow when the goddess curtsied so low her face almost touched the ground before she sat in a throne which just so happened to be outside in a forest for some reason. "Whoa Seph babe, I had no idea you could bend _that_ low." His lewd remark was drowned out by the goddesses crying out and giggling when the little flowers at the foot of the throne began to twirl and do a little dance.

"Awww! They are adorable!" Demeter smiled and clapped her hands. Hades face palmed. "I wish flowers turned themselves into a crown at will, weaving them together can be so time consuming."

The happy music began to die down when a bird landed on the goddess's outstretched hand and nuzzled her cheek. The music suddenly became more dramatic and the sky darkened making all the animals jump in terror as the ground burst open and flames came out followed by dozens of little demons who hopped around. "Now that is what I call stereotyping." Hades crossed his arms. The Lord of the Underworld cried out in horror and the other gods erupted into laughter when the movie's Hades came out of the ground and laughed dramatically.

"Nice pajamas Hades." Ares chuckled elbowing the grey god. The movie villain sported a long cape and a shiny red shirt and pants with red horns sticking out of his head.

"Okay where is this Disney guy?!" Hades began to flare up. "This is insulting! As if I look like that! This guy is going right to Tartarus!"

"Settle down Hades! It's Disney! None of the stuff is accurate!" Persephone grabbed her husband and pulled him back onto the couch as Demeter quickly patted out the flames that made their way to the arm of the couch. "Hey Hades, I didn't know _you _could bend that low." The goddess chuckled nudging her husband as the movie showed Hades doing a low bow before the goddess. Persephone frowned however when the villain grabbed the goddess and carried her off to the Underworld. "That's not how it happened!" Persephone stood up. "This Disney guy is just making this up! That's like saying…gah!"

"This guy is itching for a flaming! That.. jerk! The yutz doesn't even know his geography! Hellooooo, the big flaming place with lava and misery is Tartarus!" Hades growled.

"Pfft yeah, everyone knows that the dark damp place with the leaking ceiling and misery is the underworld." Hecate chuckled.

_Who invited her?_ Hades thought with a clenched jaw, his skin tingling orange.

"At least they got the god of wealth thing right." Artemis pointed out seeing that the goddess was placed in a throne surrounded by jewels and treasures, and a crown was placed on her head. "Other than that I really don't see-"

"Do you really have an organ down there?" Ares asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah, we got all that stuff, the singing demons and the giant organ that plays off key. Oh hey! That's accurate!" Hades pointed to the screen. "You should see it, when we get drunk we all dance around a giant flame pit and yammer on about how great it is to live in the underworld." Hades leered at his wife. "Boy can my wifey shake it."

"Hades!" Persephone gasped smacking him.

The song became sad as the screen showed the surface world where the little creatures were shivering and snow covered small rabbits that huddled together. All the goddesses (Persephone included) cried out and gasped at the sad little animals. "You are such a loser Hades!" Aphrodite threw a pillow at the god of the dead when it showed a small deer, its fur blowing in the harsh wind.

"What?!"

"You hurt animals!"

"I do not! Well I mean I eat chicken and I like a steak every once in awhile but it's a movie!" Hades rubbed his face where the pillow had hit him.

"You would though!" Aphrodite crossed her arms, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Wow you can hold a note." Apollo said in shock when the movie went back to the underworld to show Hades whose song was still continuing.

"Hey Seph babe, you want I get you a diamond?" Hades poked his wife when it showed the caped villain trying to give her a massive diamond the size of a melon. Both laughed at this knowing full well the goddess of spring wasn't into materialistic things. "It will stop you from crying." The god lounged back seeing the red headed woman in the throne who was weeping. "The guys got a point I hate to see crying, c'mon Seph don't be sad 'your constant tears will drive me mad!'" Hades quoted imitating the movie with unnecessary drama.

"Awww! They gave the goddess such a lovely voice!" Demeter squealed when the movie Persephone sang of how she wanted to be free or else everything on the surface would die. "You know despite the look of that fellow," she pointed to the Hades who sang his agreement. "He has a nice voice."

"Oh yeah sure." Hades mumbled. "Hey Seph, good news, I'll let you go to the surface because you sang a sappy duet with me." Hades glanced at his wife with was making a show of imitating the goddess who was singing.

"I wish I could hit those notes." Persephone shifted in her seat. "You know what I noticed," she said turning away from the movie as it showed the goddess returning to the surface. "They didn't include mom." She pointed to Demeter.

"It was a cute movie though." Demeter smiled as all the snow began to melt and the animals danced for joy at the return of their goddess.

"Oh wow man, those flowers are creepy." Hermes said when flowers with large eyes shot out of the ground and blinked. More wound around a tree and came in many colors. "Promise you won't make anything like that Demi." Hermes turned to the green goddess.

"Psst Seph babe." Hades whispered. "You should make those and we can put em' in his bed." Hades laughed and Persephone grinned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Thank Hera that it's over!" Hades cried out when the movie faded into black.

"I didn't have anything to do with it." Hera glanced in the god's direction and yawned. "It's getting so very late."

"Well I think it is time to-" Hades paused turning to see Ares sound asleep snoring with Athena curled in his arms and Ibid resting on his shoulder, the bucket of popcorn was forgotten on the floor. The goddess of wisdom made a sleeping hum as she nestled closer to what she thought was a pillow, and her 'pillow' smiled and went on snoring.

Athena was the first to wake up and shrieked in horror followed by Ares who made a great show of being disgusted. "Sick!" Ares gagged. "I smell like an academic egg head!"

"Oh and you think I want to smell like you, you war mongering moron?!" Athena cried out.

"I got vases!" Hermes said in a sing song voice holding an arm full of vases with the two of them sleeping together painted on them.

"No! Give those here!" Athena lunged at him making the messenger god have to do a daring maneuver to avoid her while protecting the vases.

Hades watched with amusement as Ares and Athena chased the blue god around the room shouting insults and threats, Ares managed to trip over Apollo who had been lying on the floor propped up with pillows, knocking into Amphitrite who spilled her drink on her husband, which made the sea god swing his trident. The overall chain affect knocked Hermes to the ground where Athena dove on top of him. "Those aren't going anywhere!" the goddess tugged at the vase he was holding.

"Well babe, that was worth sitting through the awful waste-of-my-time movie." Hades made a cigar appear in a puff of smoke and lit it as the god and his wife left Olympus on his black horse drawn chariot.

"As inaccurate and slightly insulting as it was, it really wasn't that bad." Persephone smiled. "Besides, I got a souvenir." The goddess chuckled revealing a vase.

"Babe did I ever tell you I love ya?" Hades grinned.

"Well today's number of 'I love you' s aren't nearly as high as they should be."

"Well as soon as we get down to the big basement I'll make sure the numbers go up 'kay?"

**A/N: Yup gods talk through the whole movie. (well it is only ten minuets but let's pretend it's longer) yes in the series they did have TV (Tartarus Vision) I made Olympus have one too. My ending blew worse than the wind. Usually I have beginning, endings, and no middle, but in this one I was without an ending so it stunk. Sorry about that. REVIEW! PLEASE! I will beg! Lately ALL my updates have been getting a bunch of views but no reviews, favorites, or any of that. Bummer I worked hard on those, oh well, what ever, I am not good at joking so excuse my humor. **


End file.
